Presenting: Drabbles
by CampionSayn
Summary: A short collection on iPod shuffle drabbles for the cast of Repo!


Title: Presenting Drabbles.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera. I make no money off of this, blah, blah, blah, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah. Pfft.  
Summary: And here, we have another set of music shuffle drabbles.

This is dedicated to my dear friend, Rebound Man. Why? So he'll actually understand what drabble shuffles are and so he'll actually write SOMETHING. Enjoy.

* * *

**Magic Dance- David Bowie:**

Circling the small, malnourished kid that he had vaguely found interesting sometime ago in the graveyards, Graverobber finally stopped a few feet away from her and plopped down on the cement floor of one of the thousands of empty buildings in the city. What few insects there were, scattered like sheep before his coat hit the floor. Good for them.

Making an attempt at ignoring the gothic and (in her opinion, anyway) somewhat attractive Zydrate seller, Shilo tilted her head onto her knees and tightened her arms around her father's coat she'd nabbed from the house before Amber and her brothers had it burned to the ground. It was thick and three sizes too big for her and was the only thing keeping her warm in the abandoned, slightly dilapidated shopping mall she'd chosen as her new home.

The Graverobber, not at all up to being ignored, leaned in a little (looking more or less like the Big Bad Wolf about to tear into Red) and spoke softly, "Been wondering where you'd run off to, kid."

**Don Juan Triumphant- Phantom of the Opera:**

The blood that had been pouring out of the blinded, beautiful corpse had finally ceased to something more like a dribble and Amber, checking that the opera house was empty, stepped out from the shadows of the stage curtains and approached the fallen diva.

Getting as close as possible without actually stepping inside the puddle of blood—oh, wait, better pluralize that on account of the red blotches left by the dead guy her dad had shot and her dad himself—Amber leaned over Blind Mag's corpse. Her own face was still missing the skin and as a result, her emotions were a little harder to hide.

She shouldn't have felt anything less than triumph at the sight of the ebony haired woman's body strung out on a prop fence, her highly recognized eyes still stuck on the ends of both pointer finger nails, but…

This seemed less fun than Amber thought it would.

**Hot N Cold- Katy Perry:**

"You PMS like a bitch, you know that?"

Without bothering to look up from where he was strangling one of the Genterns with his bare hands, Luigi picked up a discarded bottle that had once held his scotch and tossed it with deadly precision at Pavi's head without even turning around.

The biggest freak in their family took a little sidestep from the direction of the broken bottle and continued sneering at his brother and the now five minute long dead woman under his ministrations.

**Monster- Skillet:**

The cheap looking runaway managed to get all the way down the fire escape and jump two buildings before Nathan decided that he wasn't feeling all that up to snuff tonight. The poor kid would survive to pay Rotti for now.

Pulling himself from his leaning position over the edge of some filthy brick building, the Repoman took slow, deliberate steps back into the building. The back of his throat was getting scratchy and the back of his eyes were tingling with the warning signs of a head ache. He'd known all morning that he was likely to get sick after dealing with all these repossessions lately, but had ignored it in favor of doing Rotti's bidding.

Now, he supposed, was a good time to go home and check on Shilo before puking his guts out in his underground lab.

**I Thought I Lost You- Bolt:**

Her legs clung to the arms wrapped around them before Shilo could help herself and then, without a word to say otherwise, the Graverobber was moving again.

The wind caused his hair to sometimes cling to her face and Shilo would shake her head to get the strands out of her eyes, but she had to admit this was a new experience. She hadn't ridden piggy-back since she was, oh, maybe seven when her dad said she was too old for it; Graverobber made it feel different, though. It wasn't at all like it was when she was little, only allowed inside the house and hindered by objects like glassware and the stairs leading to her room.

Being carried by Graverobber felt…safer. Well, as safe as being anywhere with a drug dealer that looked like he used enough makeup for five women, could ever be.

"Kid?"

Shilo blinked her eyes, coming out of the spaced out state she had gotten into and leaned her head against the man's shoulders in acknowledgement of his questioning voice.

"You okay, or do I have to drop you on the sidewalk?"

"I'm fine," she said, "Just thinking."


End file.
